the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
ST Clan
The ST Clan are an honourable mercenary group that are currently operating on the Cosmic Nullius. They usually hire themselves out as bodyguards for people or objects and act as a kind of police when tasked to do so. Because the Cosmic Nullius cannot have its own police force, as it has no overarching governing body, the laws vary greatly, giving the ST Clan, and other clans, much importance. The Clan is led by ST Clan Leader, who refuses to divulge his true name. The Clan was hired by Clear, the Ambassador of Mars, when she was assaulted by several criminals and orions that tried to take her as a slave. Organisation Each member of the group is given a designated number to identify them without the use of names should the need arise. * ST Clan Leader is ST One * Falcon Zac is ST Four Members ST Clan Leader Main article: ST Clan Leader ST Clan Leader is the leader for the clan but keeps his name a secret for security reasons, even from most of the clan membersCatH Post 89, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Falcon Zac Main article: Falcon Zac Falcon Zac is very cautious and suspicious of everything and takes his role as protector very seriously. Falcon Zac uses a cybernetic arm to a variety of functionsCatH Post 87, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. He is good friends with Lieutenant Randy, ambassador for The Alliance, who got the ST Clan the job of protecting Ambassador Clear. Ms Mezz Main article: Ms Mezz Ms Mezz is an orion and an expert in the arcane arts. She acts as the group's instructor, teaching its newest or youngest members on the ways of the ST Clan and how to best protect their targets. She taught the likes of Falcon ZacCatH Post 88, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer. and Maybelle ChildNeS1 Post 181, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Mabey Main article: Mabey Mabey is one of the ST Clan and is actively obstructive in his reports and is reluctant to speak without provocation. Jor Bo Main article: Jor Bo TBA History Pre-NeS History The clan was founded in the earlier years of the rebellion against the Empire and started by actively raiding their mines and trade centres. When the Alliance was established, the clan became a mercenary unit that hired itself out to small time businesses or worlds that were unable to get adequate military support from the republic government. Never-ending Story 1 The Fight of the Century of the Week See also: The Fight of the Century of the Week TBA Clear and the Hopeless The World of Tomorrow See also: The World of Tomorrow Because the bills for the clan weren't being paid adequately from helping the poorer people of the Alliance, the group eventually decided to move to the newly built Cosmic Nullius and hire themselves out to diplomats there needing protection. After Clear, the Martian Ambassador, was assaulted by several violent assailants upon the Cosmic Nullius, Lieutenant Randy helped her hire the ST Clan for protectionCatH Post 86, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. After several days Clear was released from hospital and Falcon Zac was first to escort her out. References Never-ending Story 1 References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Organisation